


Skimming the Edge (#219 Sea)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby and the morning sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skimming the Edge (#219 Sea)

Colby closed his eyes and tasted the early morning sea air. He noticed the cool of the sand under his feet and the smell of the wax on his board. He let the sound of the crashing waves wash away the noise in his head left by a hard week.

He watched the waves, calculating his timing, before running into the water and paddling out. He didn’t have to go too far. He felt the water swell under him once, then twice before he pushed himself to his feet, skimming along the wave, balancing on the edge of true freedom.


End file.
